Infirmus: Prophecy
by Dedecchi
Summary: A teenager wakes up to discover that the has been transformed into a Snivy! He meets a Chimchar and together they try to find out why he has been sent into the Pokémon world. Their search for answers leads them to a strange Guild where they try to make a change to the world. Special weapons, enemies, Guilds at war and adventures await them. Will the Snivy discover his purpose?
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Voice

_**Author's Note: Hello, this is my fanfiction based on the Pokèmon Mystery Dungeon series. It will contain strong language and some slight violence and gore. I hope you enjoy this and it has been a pleasure to write. I expect to complete this fanfiction and I have taken care to properly note down my ideas and perfect them.**_

_**Also, this first chapter is the prologue and that is why it is a bit on the short side. Most chapters should be around 3,000 words in length and this is an exception. Thanks!**_

Welcome!

In a few moments you are going to be transported to a strange land that is inhabited by Pokèmon. But before I can transport you, I must ask a few questions to determine your personality. The personalities within different Pokèmon are very strong and almost stereotypical, and I need this information to help you on your journey. It wouldn't be very nice of me to give you a body that doesn't suit your personality, do you understand?

**I think I do… I just want to get this over and done with. I don't like this feeling and can you please start the questions?**

As you wish, don't think too hard about these questions and just say what you think feels right. There's no use lying because I have my ways of telling. Here we go with the first question. How do you perceive yourself? Please describe yourself in a few sentences.

**Well, I'm not that confident to be honest. I think that I'm average at everything, because I don't excel in a specific area and I'm not terribly bad at anything either. I'm a Jack of all Trades and a Master of None, I'd say.**

I see, so because of this would you say that you distance yourself from others? Do you have trouble talking to other people?

**I have no problem making small talk, even if it is painfully awkward. But it's answering questions and holding a conversation that I cannot do… It's usually towards an authority figure. My teachers find me to be very shy and I don't like to talk to them. It's the power that they hold over me that I find frightening. I was well liked by others, but I didn't have any best friends.**

You seem to have no trouble speaking with me, but no matter. How do you cope under pressure? Do you often find yourself overcome by big problems ahead of you?

**No, massive problems I can deal with because I know I have to work hard to overcome them. It's the small, unforeseen problems that strike me the most. You could say that I'm cautious all of the time and I don't like to leave my comfort zone. If I am heavily pressured, I try to take it out by doing physical activities. I work out my stress because I know it will have a negative effect on me if I bottle it up.**

Okay then, so are you physically fit? Could you run a marathon?

**Not at all, I'm only good with short bursts. I can usually only keep up with around 10 minutes of running before I start to falter. Stamina is not my strong point and neither is strength. I'm as skinny as a twig and anybody could snap me in half. I am good with hand eye coordination however and I have pretty good reflexes.**

Do you worry about other people's opinions of you? If so, how do you cope with this worry?

**I worry about other people's opinions constantly because I don't talk to others much. I do consider myself very awkward and strange, but I fear what others think of me. I try a little too hard to mask my true personality and I just come off as very shifty and that's why people don't get to close to me. Only a few people know the real side of me.**

We're nearing the end of the questions. So let me give you a few scenarios to see how you would react to them. First of all, a friend has had something horrible happen to them and they have come to you for comfort. How do you react?

**I try to comfort them as best I can and ask them questions about the event and then provide suitable feedback that makes them feel better. I keep a cool head and try not to get worked up over their problems, however if it is a particularly bad event then I would break down in tears also. I would provide physical comfort too, and offer a shoulder to cry on even if it felt extremely awkward to me.**

Now, someone finds a reason to pick a fight with you. They swing the first punch and it seems that they have no intention of stopping there. What do you do?

**Absolutely nothing, if they have a problem with me then I will allow them to funnel their rage into me. I knew that if I would say something it wouldn't really account for anything, and if I tried to retaliate they would just overpower me. I'd just withstand the punches and wait until they have either given up or have worked out their problem with me… perhaps they will take pity on me if I don't retaliate.**

That's a unique answer and this is the second last question. A family member passes away, how do you cope?

**Oh gosh I would react terribly. I would spend weeks grieving and blaming myself for taking my family member for granted. Because I don't socialise much my family are the people who I am in regular contact with. It would feel as if a piece of me had been ripped out, and it would take years to obtain that piece back. I'd be severely heartbroken but would still soldier on.**

Sorry for that question but it was important to ask. Now this is the last question, can you give me your name? I need to know it to transport you.

**Uh… alright then, my name is Oliver Westley but people usually just call me Ollie. **

Thank you Oliver, now this is the last time you will hear of me. I have evaluated your information and formulated two distinct pieces of fact. There is no point in telling you, but I like you so I'll go ahead and tell you anyway.

**Alright then…**

You are the Meek type which is very unique; among the different outcomes this is the one that is the rarest. You are quiet, gentle, easily imposed on and you are also submissive. You don't argue or put up much resistance to anything or anyone. However I do see a flaw in this typing, you contradict this by having outbursts of rage. Be careful Oliver, don't let your anger take hold of you.

**I see, thank you for that.**

Now Oliver, you also have something within you that only I can see. It's called your aura and the colour determines what kind of person you are, I am still in disbelief at the colour of your aura. It is a deep brown, which indicates confusion or discouragement. It also indicates the lack of confidence in one's self, the present situation or in the subject being addressed. Selfishness, fault finding, and a tendency toward deception are also listed.

**Does that mean I am a bad person…?**

Not necessarily, brown is only the dominant colour. You have a mixture of different colours just like everyone else, but brown holds the most common traits. It doesn't mean that all of the traits define you however, so not all of the aspects I listed are true. It's only usually half which are actually accurate.

**I get it, so what happens now?**

I'm sorry Oliver, but I cannot tell you any further information. It won't really matter anyway, but trust me on this. Try to remember these two words in your mind when you are making the transfer: Don't panic.

**What does that mean? Why will I be panicking, is there something bad that is going to happen to me!?**

I cannot answer that. The time has come Oliver to clear your mind, forget my voice and rid your mind of thoughts. Only keep the one that I told you because I see great hope within you, I hope you overcome many challenges and forge many allies.

**Hang…on…What's happening… to me!?**

_Here, I crown the person who will rid the world of confusion and evil. He shall fulfil the prophecy and disprove the thoughts of others. His name was Oliver, and let his new name strike fear in the hearts of all who try to oppose him._

_**BE REBORN!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

"Hello, are you alright?" A loud voice broke through the silence of my mind. "Please say something because I need to know if you are okay."

A terrible wave of nausea and confusion swept over me like a huge tsunami, it came crashing down upon me which caused my eyes to shoot open. I was face down on moist, soft grass which obscured most of my vision. A strange feeling spread around my body, it was almost as if I had been shrunken down to a much smaller size. I was lying on something strange and it felt like a large, crisp leaf.

"Good, you are okay. I was worried for a second there. Do mind telling me who you are and why you are so deep in Primal Forest?" It was a male voice that was speaking. "We don't see visitors all the way in here."

I didn't want to move because it felt like every single part of me had been badly bruised, and my whole body had been contorted into a strange shape. I twisted my head until my eyes locked with the person who was speaking with me. It was a Chimchar.

His short orange fur seemed to exude ferocity and the fire on his rear burned brightly. He seemed to be in good health. His face, hands, outer ears and underbelly were all a light yellow colour. The colour inside of his ears was a bright red which matched the markings around his eyes. He had swirly crest of hair on his head and a cream coloured swirling pattern on his chest.

He slowly raised some sort of strange metallic object towards my head. It looked like a type of weapon. He bared his small fangs.

"Answer me." His tone and pitch seemed to change drastically. His fierce eyes tightened and his arm was straight. "Tell me your name, now."

My body was wracked with violent shivers; I knew that if I didn't answer him then I would meet a terrible fate under his weapon. The simple piece of information that should have been my name never reached me. My heart started to quicken, I needed to say something or else he would kill me.

"I… don't remember my name. Please, you have to believe me." I pleaded with the fire monkey and tried to look as sincere as possible. "I don't know how I came to be in this forest and in fact I don't remember much of anything..."

He lowered his weapon by giving me a cynical look and his large eyes were scanning every inch of me. "Well, start by telling me what you actually remember. If you do actually have Amnesia, I need to determine which type." He walked closer to me as he was speaking and peered over me.

That comment made me assume that this Chimchar was very smart, he had a very prideful stance and his back was straight. He held his sword stiffly at his side but kept a crushing grip upon it, his cream-coloured knuckles whitened as he clenched it.

"Your left leg seems badly twisted. If you don't mind me saying I thought that Snivy were supposed to be very deft on their feet?" He gave a snide smirk as he backed away from me.

That comment seemed strange because the last time I checked I was certainly of the human race. Just to be sure, I brought my hands up to my face. I was staring at stubby green appendages and it made me turn even dizzier. Was I hallucinating!?

"What do you mean? I'm not a Snivy. I am definitely a human because I remember that!" I was denial and I knew that but I wasn't going to just accept my fate so simply. Then I realised I was talking to a Chimchar. "And another thing… How the hell can you talk!? It's extremely rare to see a Pokèmon that can speak my language!"

The Chimchar was absolutely stunned. I tried to stand up on my new, damaged legs but they felt as if they were being pierced with multiple razor sharp daggers. I howled in pain and stumbled forwards, crashing into him. He let out a simian screech and shoved me back while deftly flipping into the air; he landed and sliced his sword out in front of him. His eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Never try anything like that again! I won't hesitate to end your life as gruesomely as possible!" He yelled while pointing his weapon extremely close to my snout. "You're clearly lying because humans haven't inhabited this region in hundreds of years!"

I began to sob. I was going to die in this overgrown forest, and all the fear came tumbling down on me all at once. I wailed in anguish and covered my face. "Look, you have to believe me… I'm telling the truth! Please, that's all I remember… d-don't kill me." I was pathetic, but crying and pleading was the only thing that I could do at this point.

I uncovered my eyes to see the Chimchar with a look of disbelief plastered on his light yellow face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Hang on… you're…" His sentence trailed off as large eyes widened even further. He woefully trailed over to lean on a large tree; he sliced his sharp sword far into the bark for support. "The prophecy says something about a human that was turned into a Pokèmon who lost his memory. It was said to happen around twenty years ago though, but the hero never appeared."

His information sparked a message inside my head but it didn't make any sense. It was just two simple words that were spoken in a deep voice. The voice soothed me and stopped my sobbing; I sniffled and registered the words. '_Don't panic.' _I didn't remember anything about the event, only those two words.

"Don't panic." I said them aloud to register them even further. "I just remember those two words."

The Chimchar looked up from his sullen position and he paused for a second. He cleared his throat with a harsh growl. "Perhaps that was the last thing you heard before you were transformed and sent here?"

He did believe me. The Pokèmon who was brandishing a sword in my face now believed me. It came to little comfort however, because I still had no idea who I was or why I was sent here. "So, do you actually trust me?" I knew I had to ask but I doubted that he would actually help me.

"Tell you what, I apologise for my erratic behaviour but I'm going through the stage of maturity that causes my Blaze ability to go out of control. It happens to every Chimchar in the Tribe." He dropped his sword on the long grass and bowed his head out of respect. "I'm just at a hard point in my life."

The words he spoke seemed to be true, although I was still hesitant as any normal person would be. Does that mean his Blaze could activate and he could go on a rampage? It was strange because I seemed to understand what this meant. Perhaps the transformation improved my knowledge on Pokèmon? And perhaps we're not speaking my language; maybe all Pokèmon can just understand each other.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions about all of this, but please come with me back to see my Tribe. My father should know what to do as he knows the prophecy like the back of his flaming hand." He smiled and nodded his head. "My name is Clack by the way and I'm the Prince of our Tribe."

"Prince of your…Tribe?" That was definitely something that I didn't understand, did these Pokèmon have a functioning society? The Chimchar also had an odd name although maybe human names seemed just as strange to them.

"All will be explained in time but we first need to get you on your feet. Try to get up slowly and don't put any strain on your left leg. Your other leg doesn't look that bad, but the left one is severely twisted." He said while leaving the side of the large tree.

I did as he commanded and tried to stand up again. Everything was going well until I reached an upright position. My leg exerted a sickening crunch and buckled under my weight. I howled once again and fell backwards onto my tail. I forgot that I had gained a tail and the cushion that it provided me was surprising. The large leaf didn't feel like skin or flesh, it was definitely a real leaf. Did that mean I could perform photosynthesis?

"I'm sorry Clack, it's extremely painful and I'm not gonna be able to walk." I croaked while looking down at my damaged leg. It was hard to see under the green colour but I could distinguish gigantic purple bruises.

My left leg throbbed rhythmically and was nearly pointing to the opposite direction. It wasn't dislocated because I could move my toes slightly. But putting any sort of pressure upon it would only make it worse. I still didn't understand my situation because why did I get transferred into the deep forest? If I did get transformed then why couldn't I have been transported somewhere safer? It might have been to meet up with Clack.

"Alright then you'll need to be supported by me. That's the only way you're getting out of here because if I was to carry you on my back I'm afraid my fire would combust your leaf." He said while walking to the right side of me. "Now try to get up with my support."

I still didn't fully trust Clack and I didn't particularly want to be in very close contact with him. I had no choice however because I certainly wasn't prepared to be going anywhere. I made a troubled whimper and nodded.

"I can't stand up without your help though… are you going to lift me?" I felt incredibly awkward and a little ashamed of myself. Clack seemed so capable of everything which he demonstrated by doing a perfect backflip.

"I guess I'll have too, won't I?" He smirked. "Now c'mon, lift up your arms."

I did as he said and raised my arms. Clack knelt down a little and put his long arms beneath my own. He hefted me upwards with incredible strength. His hands seemed to emanate warmth and it soothed my aching joints slightly, I assumed because he was a Fire type that he had a higher body temperature. He supported my body until I was standing up straight. There was only slight pain coming from my legs.

I could now see farther in front of me and the forest actually seemed more like a jungle. Vines were hanging around every tree and everything was an extremely vibrant green colour. There was no light source but the trees seemed to glow with some strange light. Almost as if the forest was alive and breathing. It was a stark contrast to only having grass in front of my face.

"Okay, begin to lean against me and put your left arm over my shoulder and onto my back." Clack informed while still bending down, he was only slightly taller than I was but we were still very small I assumed.

I was now leaning heavily against Clack and his laboured breathing told me he was having trouble supporting me in the position I was in. I thought that my tail contributed to most of my weight because it was almost the same size as I was. It was much thicker than the leaves were on the trees too.

"We need another way to do this; because there's no way that I'm holding you like I am now. I need to use both of my arms to carry you." Clack thought aloud, he tapped his foot anxiously in wait of an answer. "Hang on… lie down flat on the grass."

I wasn't going to ask why because it would just waste time. Clack seemed to know what he was doing anyway. He slowly lowered me back down to the ground and onto my back. He towered over me and his large feet were touching my arm.

Without warning he put one arm on the back of my legs and the other arm was supporting my upper back, near my neck. He lifted my body quickly and swiftly re-adjusted his grip on the back of my legs. It was a strange position as my legs were hanging wildly in the air. Clack's expression told me that this was the correct way of carrying me. My head was just centimetres away from his but he didn't look at me. His eyesight was directed to the inside of the forest. His warm hand caused a strange sensation in my neck.

"Okay, are you ready to move? We need to make it back before sundown because that's when the nastier Pokèmon come out to hunt." Clack shivered quietly. "You'd be eaten in seconds if I hadn't have found you while I was scouting."

"Alright then, I don't feel any pain so I think that it's okay if you started to move." I said with my eyes locked towards the same position that Clack's were. "And another thing, I forgot to thank you Clack. This new life might be strange but I didn't want to die."

"Don't mention it, and we'll get you all the answers you need as soon as we get back to the village." Clack looked down at me with his large eyes. They seemed to shine as if they were two small stars in the night sky. "Are you ready?"

I just nodded because my throat was getting hoarse from all of the talking that I was doing. I honestly didn't know what my true personality was so I wasn't sure if I was this talkative back when I was a human.

Clack took off at a lighting speed despite that he was carrying me. I squeaked quietly as he deftly dodged roots and low-hanging branches. The stale, warm air was rushing against my streamlined snout and it made my eyes leak. I thought that it would have been impossible for him to run so fast.

The world became a blur as it passed behind me; it seemed that Clack was fuelled on the fact that I could be some ancient hero of a 'prophecy'. If that meant I was getting out of this forest then I was happy. I was extremely drowsy but I doubted I would have a comfortable rest.

"How are you holding up!?"Clack yelled over the sound of the whipping wind. "Do you think that I should slow down!?" His voice seemed protective and it was almost as if it was his dying mission to get me to safety. I was slightly humbled.

"I'm alright Clack, just focusing on running safely!" I was yelling too, I could barely hear myself over the booming sound of the forest. I was still amazed at the fact that Clack could do this.

"There's a small river coming up soon, it'd be nightfall by the time we ran around it. It's very thin and the banks are very large. I can jump over it easily, that okay with you?" Clack wasn't yelling so I couldn't make out what he was saying correctly.

Before my reply I felt us rising into the air, I looked down with extreme fear and only saw the rapid gushing of water. I screamed and closed my eyes; from what I could tell Clack wouldn't be able to jump over something that long. We were suspended in the air for a few more seconds but I felt the harsh slam of his feet touching the solid ground.

I exhaled a sigh of extreme relief. I looked behind me and saw that Clack had only cleared the river by a tiny amount. There was a very high chance that he wouldn't have made it, and it caused my heart to stop for a split second.

Clack didn't check on me to see if I was alright, he seemed to be focusing very hard on something. I looked forwards too and saw the clearing of the forest. Even though my vision was blurred I could still make out the orange glow of the sun. We both cheered and broke through the last of the trees.

He was slowing down and my vision had been restored. I could make out a series of small wooden huts built on what looked to be a plateau. Clack was breathing extremely heavily. He dropped to his knees and dropped me out of his hands. I rolled to ground and felt pain but I knew that it was because Clack was extremely tired.

The grass was a mix of a yellow and an orange colour and I assumed we were in a type of Savannah area. It was nice to smell the fresh air and look up at the golden sky; if we weren't in a distressing situation I would have stopped and admired the sight. Only a few gnarled black trees dotted the landscape and it was swelteringly hot.

Through Clack's laboured breathing he managed to utter a few words under his breath. "This is… our village… my father is in that… large hut in the distance." He now dropped to his hands so his sight was directed straight down at the dying grass. "We made it."

I knew that this was just the start of what would be a very long night but I was extremely pleased to be out of the forest. I had no idea what was in store for me but I knew that it would be very important to this world. Why else would I have been sent here? I honestly couldn't even think anymore, and I just gave up on explaining the mess that I was in.

Hopefully everything would go smoothly and be over soon, but was I ever going to be returned to my world? Really only time would tell and I would have to trust Clack and his father, but I had a feeling that things wouldn't go my way.


End file.
